


still breathing

by daichisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichisthighs/pseuds/daichisthighs
Summary: "Iwa-chan!""What is it now?""He," Oikawa pointed at the boy he just gave 5 dollars, the player's eyes were wide open. "He said that he's not gonna pay me back!"Iwaizumi snorted and continued to mix the pancake. "Iwaizumis never pay back, dumbass."Oikawa gasps. "Iwa-chan!""You should have seen it coming. I mean, who gives Kyoutani 5 dollars?""Iwa-chan!"Or, a story about Iwaizumi trying to take care of his 5 siblings while being a college student; meanwhile Oikawa getting his lunch money stolen at every single step he takes into Iwaizumi's and to Makki, it seems like Iwaizumi's are getting louder and louder this year.Or, a sappy IwaOi au but plot is from Shameless.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	still breathing

so

i got the plot from the Shameless tv series and changed it here and there, just for fun. hope that it will work. we will see. there's no original characters by the way, some of aoba johsai and some of karasuno is an Iwaizumi. have fun!


End file.
